


In Charge

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney confesses to a crime he didn't commit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

She's  
In charge. There's no  
Denying that.  
Never has he  
Ever denied her.  
 _You have the right to remain silent._  
Gracelessly, Emma slaps the bracelets on,  
Lines him up,  
And takes his mug shot.  
Sidney hangs his head.  
Surrenders.


End file.
